The drunk Scotsman
by PoisonedCupcakes
Summary: Songfiction at first. Scotland got drunk and fem!England and fem!Japan found him sleeping in the grass. Japan just wanted to check a prejudice. ScotlandxNyo!Japan later on. Human names used after the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I wouldn't post it, if I would _own_ anything...

I'm sorry for mistakes. English isn't my mother tongue.

XXX

On one evening scotland stumbled out of a bar. He was wearing a kilt and anyone could say that he was drunk just by watching how he walked.

He was this drunk that he could barely walk and stumbled into the grass beneath the street so he was able to sleep a little bit.

About that time japan and england arrived.

The japanese woman was a bit drunk too. She said to england with a twinkle in her eye: 'See our sleeping scotsman, so strong and handsome built? I wonder if it's true what they don't wear beneath the kilt.'

England would never admit it, but she was wondering too, so they crept up on the sleeping scotsman, as quiet as could be and lifted his kilt up upon an inch so they could see.

And there for them to see was nothing more than god had graced him with upon his birth.

They stood there for a bit. England was the first one who quit staring, while japan took a picture.

'We must be gone.'

'Let's leave a present for our friend before we move along.' Japan added.

England sighed and pulled a blue silk ribbon out of her hair. She tied it into a bow around the 'bonnie star' that the lifted kilt showed.

XXX

When england and japan were gone, last not without taking one more picture, scotland woke up because the nature has called.

He stumbled towards the trees and lifted his kilt.

He gawks a moment to whats before his eyes before he said in a startled voice: 'Oh, lad, I don't know where you've been, but I see you've won first prize.'


	2. Chapter 2

Unexpected sequel. Read the notes on the end of the chapter.

Names (if you don't know):

Scotland – Alistair Kirkland

Nyo!Japan – Sakura Honda

Nyo!England – Alice Kirkland

* * *

Alistair was there.

Alice tried to catch Sakura's glance. She couldn't believe that they had done something like that.

They had been drunk and her bigger brother was attractive, she knew that, but she just couldn't believe their actions.

She thought about her ribbon. Where could it be now? In her brother's bedroom?

She blushed, tried not to think about it and looked down on the floor.

Alice looked up again, when she heard a loud laugh. A very familiar laugh.

'You really had a blue ribbon tied to your … you know what I mean?' Antonio seemed like he couldn't believe this story.

'Yeah, I'm serious about it. I was drunk, had fallen asleep, woke up and there it was.'

Gladly, he wasn't able to remember, WHO tied the ribbon to it.

'A blue ribbon. On your penis. I can't belive it. I mean, no one ever gave me something like that.' He was the one, who had laughed.

'Nobody wanted to hear this, Francis. But it's awesome. And you really can't remember who did it? Or why? Maybe she could give me one, too.'

Alice blushed harder, the more she heard. Why the bloody hell had her brother to tell the Bad Touch Trio about it?

They were talking loud enough everbody wa able to hear them. This wanker had to spread the news before the world meeting even began.

* * *

Sakura was also looking over the four countrys. She had been this drunk, that she could barely remember said night. But she was still able to.

The pictures she had taken were also a big help to remember what had happened.

Her fingers just slightly clenched around the camera in her hands.

So stuck up in her thoughts, she didn't even noticed, that the scotsman had left the spainiard, prussian and french and headed up to her.

'Hey, cutie. Everything allright? I have seen that you glanced at me all the time.'

Sakura was slightly shocked. What should she do? What should she say?

'Brother, why are you bothering her?'

Happily, Alice appeared to save her friend.

'What, is flirting forbidden?'

'To a friend of mine? Yes. But only if it's you. And could you please stop to talk about this ribbon thing?'

'Are you ashamed because of that, my prudish little sister?'

'Yes I am and now go away or I'll crush that thing you are hiding under your cilt.'

'Oh, I'm really scared.' A big grin appeared on his face.

Sakura nestled on her camera.

'Aren't you everywhere, where something interesting happens?' He asked the tiny woman.

'Yes, usually I am.'

'Could you lent me your camera for a second then? Just want to see if you had taken a picture with me in the background. I mean, you were at the same time, in the same city as me.'

He tried to take her camera, but she wouldn't let go of it.

'N-No, please. There are just boring pictures of the city. We weren't even in the same street you were lying.'

'How do you know in which street I was? I didn't mentioned that. And I was lying in the grass, between some bushes. You could easily overlook me. Come on, even if there are just pictures of the city, I want to see them. I mean we are at London. You can see interesting stuff everywhere.'

He was able to get a hold of the camera and took it out of Sakura's hands.

'Please, let us go. As fast as we can.' She wispered into Alice' ear.

But it was too late.

* * *

'Are you fucking kidding me? You two had done that? Why the fucking hell did you do that?' The scot started to scream.

'W-We, we just … ' Alice started.

'You know … it was just …' Sakura said.

'You are my fucking sister. Better explain. And you, you are her best fucking friend. Why didn't you stop her?'

'But … it was me. I started it. We were just a bit drunk.'

'If I would believe you that. You are the most prudish person in the entire world. That you were drunk, may be true. But you started it? No bloody way.'

The others had watched them, since the scottish started to scream.

Probably you were able to drop a pin and everyone would hear it.

* * *

Sakura's face turned pink. She noticed, that she always seemed to be prudish and shy. She was shy, but not as much as everyone thought.

Alice just looked on her feet. Didn't wanted to say anything. It was this awkward, she wished, that she would be able to sink in the ground.

Why hadn't she refused to do it? Why hadn't she just walked away? And why had Sakura take pictures? And why hadn't she deleted them?

Everything was so fucked up.

'I'm sorry, okay? We booth are. We shouldn't had done that. But you do crazy shit, if you are drunk. Please, big brother, forgive me. Forgive us.'

She hated it to speak like this, but she knewed him for so long, that she knew, what would cool his head down a bit.

'No, I'm not going to forgive you. You have gone way too far.' With that he stormed out of the room, kicking a chair aside as hard as he could.

'But, big brother, Alistair … ' Alistair was a good big brother, even if he had his mistakes, she knew this. But his reaction showed her, that she had seriously gone too far.

She wanted to leave to follow him, but a small, soft hand holded her back. It was Sakura.

'Let him go, he has to overthink everything. You will make it worse, if you go behind him. We have to talk to him, but not now. He will cool down and then, we can have a talk.'

'Yes, probably you are right. But why didn't you deleted the pictures?'

'Uh, it's because I … ' She sighed deeply. 'Nothing. I hadn't thought about it. I'm soory. Everything is my fault.' Not able to look into the eyes of the other, she looked down on her feet.

'Hey, it's okay. Nobody had thought, this could happen. And it's not your fault. Not everything. I should have stopped it, before it began.'

End of chapter two...

* * *

Notes:

First of all: Thank you for reading my fiction. And special thanks to the ones who are writing reviews or favorite this little story.

I didn't even thought, that there would be a second chapter. And now, I'm working on the third.

Thanks to LordZaros, he had brought up the idea that Scotland could everything find out at a world meeting.

I just wanted to write a small chapter as sequel and now …

And I haven't planned the idea, which is just comming up to my mind.

I'm sorry, if you don't like ScotlandxNyo!Japan. Because, it will be there.

Sorry, if you don't like romance.

Small announcement: I will use human names from now on.


	3. Chapter 3

New character in this one. It's Marguerite Williams, the female Canada. And her bear is named Kumarie.

* * *

'Are you … in love with him?'

Alice closed the door and looked over to Sakura, who had sit down on the bed. The meeting was over and they had decided to go to Sakura's hotel room.

'Who are you talking about?', she said with a slight blush on her face.

'Alistair of course.'

They hadn't seen him after he left.

'Why do you think that I would have fallen in love with him?' Sakura wasn't able to hold Alice' gaze and looked down on the white fluffy carpet.

'I mentioned, that you watched him, but when his glance met yours, you quickly turned away. And the look in your eyes ...

Second: you couldn't concentrate on the meeting any longer after he had left.

And you hasn't deleted the pictures of his … you know what I mean.'

Japan's representative still refused to meet Alice' gaze and concentrated on a tiny spot on the carpet.

Alice was right, she was attracted by her best friends brother, but she couldn't admit it. She was afraid, what Alice would say. But even though she wouldn't have anything against it, her brother would never have any feelings for her. Not after the thing she had done.

'Silence is an answer, too. I knew it.'

'He will never talk to me again, won't he?'

'Only time will tell. Let us wait what will happen. I would have nothing against it. Sometimes, he was a bit cruel, but I'm his sister after all. He is a good one.'

Alice sat down beneath her best friend, laid an arm around her and pulled her close to comfort her.

* * *

'Are you all right, Scottie?`, Marguerite asked.

The canadian woman had met him in a bar where her 'big brother' seemed to try to kill himself by drinking whiskey.

'Hey, Meg. I'm trying to get an alcoholic poisoning, so what do you think.'

'I'm sorry. I know you liked her.'

'She's my sister, of course I like her, even if it doesn't seems like it. When we fight against one another or something like that.'

Maguerite clenched her polar bear Kumarie closer to her chest.

'I talked about Sakura. I'm not often noticed, so I learned to read the body language of others very well. Most of the time I know exactly what they think. And you always seemed to like her.'

'For you, that was a long speech. Sorry, have to go. Don't want something like it to happen again.' Alistair stood up, finished his drink and left some money on the counter to pay his bill.

He quickly left the bar. He needed to kick someone's ass or else he had to think about what Canada had said. He didn't wanted to do this, because he wanted to forgive them. Especially Sakura.

* * *

'What should I do?' Maguerite buried her face in her hands. Maybe she was the only one, who thought, that Scottie and Sakura would be a great couple.

And maybe she was the only one, who knew about the feelings of the two countrys. She was able to tell that Sakura loved him too by reading her body language.

But she was still herself. Canada. Maguerite. The one no one ever noticed. So she was alone...

Or maybe not. She could tell Alice about it. A smile spread over her face. If she could convince her, than she would help her to bring the two together. She knew it. Alice always felt guilty, because she ever thinks that her brother Alfred had a gender transformation.

She could also tell Alfred. But America wouldn't be a big help, because he would suggest a stupid and impossible plan, like turn the two into superheros or let them kidnap by aliens. Like this would help...

So it was decided. She would search Iggy and ask her, if she would help her to bring the two together.

She stood up. And sat down again. She didn't knew, where Alice was and she had no clue, where she should start searching.

She would go to the hotel, where the other were and ask.

* * *

'Out of my way, frog face.'

'You are so mean, _mon amour_. What have I done to you?'

'You are a pervert. And you tried to force me into a marriage.'

'Is this all?', the man sounded slightly amused.

'Come on, Francis. If this wouldn't be enough. I could give you countless examples. And now out. Of. My. Way.'

'Or what? Will you beat the shit out of me? If you could do something like that, _mon petit anglet..._'

The sound of a punch interrupted him.

'_Merde!_ My nose! I'm bleeding!'

* * *

Maguerite walked faster. She had found her.

'STOP!'

The two looked at her. Booth had grabbed the other by the collar and held their fists up in a way which made clear, that they had been in a fight.

'Stop fighting. I have to talk to you, Alice.'

'What do you want, Alfred? I'm busy.'

'That's not Alfred, _angleterre._ That's Maguerite.' With a sigh Francis let go of her collar.

'What do you want, Meg?'

'I want to talk to Alice. Alone. Please.'

'You know that I hate it, when you speak french. I can't understand you.'

'Excuse me, Alice. Would you please let go of his collar, so I can talk to you in private?'

'Oh, yes. Sorry, Meg.' She hadn't noticed, that she still had grabbed Francis' collar.

'Please, let us go to my room. It's more private than at a floor.'

Francis left with a little laugh. He knew, who she meant.

* * *

After Alice had closed the door and locked it, she turned around to the canadian.

'Please, take a seat. Would you want something to drink?'

'Do you have coffee and maple syrup?', asked Meg while she went to one of the chairs in the room.

'Give me a second, please.' Alice went to the little kitchen in the hotel room to search for some coffee. Normally she drank tea, so she had to search for it.

After she had took the maple coffee, Maguerite took a deep breath and began to tell her about the feelings of Alistair and Sakura for each other, what a great couple they would be, and anything else.

'What do you say, will you help me to get them together?', she asked after she had finished.

'I know, that Sakura loves him. But I have not mentioned it, that it is also the other way round. I agree with you, they would be a great couple. But will he forgive her?' Alice had a worried look on her face.

'Yes, he will forgive her. And you, too. All he need is a bit time. He will drink a lot and it will take a while, but he will get over it soon. When he walks around sober, we will know, that he has forgiven you two.'

'What will we do to get them together when it is at the time?' She calmed down.

'I don't know. We will see, what we can do, when the time comes, don't you think?'

'Yes, sure. I just thought, that we could make a plan before.'

* * *

Notes:

I'm really sorry. I'm not really in the mood for writing romance, because my cat died.

The chapter was nearly done, so I thought, I could finish and upload it.

I apologize for any mistakes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please read the authors note at the end ~**

* * *

'How long will it be? How long till he is over this whole story?'

Marguerite lowered her drink back to the counter.

'I don't know, Alice. But I think three months should be enough for him to drown his problems in alcohol. I think we should step in.'

'What exactly are you want to do?' Alice took a sip while she waited to hear the plan.

'I think we should lead them a bit. You know, they will meet. By pure chance.'

She said the last with a slight sarcastic intonation.

'Pure chance? You mean, we will lead them booth to the same place. Like a barbecue. I will invite Sakura and you Alistair. Do you expect something like that?'

'A barbecue is a great idea. I would say we will do it in my house.'

When Alice seemed to wanted to protest, Maguerite hold her hand up.

'Sakura likes me. She doesn't know anything about our plan. If it were at your place, Scottie will become suspicious. If you don't want to invite another country this will be the best thing we could do.'

Alice rubbed her face with booth hands. Meg was right. And booth of them knew it.

* * *

'Okay, so we will invite Sakura and Alistair. But what should we do if Sakura and I sit there and my brother just turn around and go when he sees her? And what if they refuse to talk to each other?'

A smile crept over Maguerites face and she clunged her bear closer.

'Not you and Sakura will sit at the table. Alistair and I will. Sakura is too polite to just turn around. And if I have to I will chain him to his seat.'

Alice hoped it wouldn't come to this.

'And what about the talking? We can't sit there, talk to each other and just hope, that one of them will break the silence and do a first step.'

'Why not?' The smile widened to a large grin. 'We will ignore them. And if you drive her from the airport to my house and if she would lose her phone she would be stuck till you are finished. They will have no other chance.'

'She will never let her phone out of ... NO! You can't think that I'll steal it.'

'Why not? Come on, they are made for each other. It'll be easy. Very easy. You are a former pirate nation. I don't believe you, that you never stole.'

Alice knew, that stealing was easy. It was right. In her pirate days she had stolen not only once per day.

'I swore, to never steal again.' She had thrown five pounds in Oliver's swear jar after the golden pirate years of her nation because he was in the room when she swore it. She had said something like: 'I'll never fucking steal again.' And when Oliver had hold up the jar, eventuelly she had said 'Fuck you and your fucking swear jar.'

'Make an exception. I will wait for you. My house. In three days. Nine o'clock. Pm. of course. I will invite Scottie for half nine. If he comes later, I will call you.'

It was such a commanding tone that Alice didn't even wanted to say anything against it.

* * *

'Hey, Sakura. Would you like to come to a little barbecue at Meg's place?' Alice hands were sweating. So it was pretty good, that they talked to each other per phone and not face to face.

'Who else will come?'

She hated it to lie. 'It will be just you, Meg and me. We would do it in three days at nine pm. I could give you a ride from the airport to her house. I checked the flight plan. I will be there before you. So, what do you say?'

'Hai, I will come. So we will meet at the Vancouver International Airport? Should I take something with me?'

Alice covered the microphone with her hand, turned her eyes to the sky and whispered: 'Thank you.'

At the phone again she answered: 'It would be perfect, if you could buy something to eat. We will meet at the next store, if it is alright.'

'Hai. Is anything else you will talk about?'

_Why does she never wants to end a call by herself?_, Alice wondered.

'No, this is all. See you in three days, I guess.'

'Goodbye Alice. Take care of yourself.'

After hanging up, she took her face in booth of her hands. It wasn't good, that she lied so often and she knew it. _But it is for something good._

Alice reached out for her cellphone once again.

'It's done, she will come.', she said when Meg picked up the call.

'Very good.'  
'What about my brother?'

'He will come, too.'

'Good. See you.' She laid down her phone. Now, everything she could do was sit there and hope that everything would be fine.

* * *

'Sakura!' Alice yelled when she saw her friend in front of the store. Said friend looked around and finally found her.

Coming to her she waved her free hand. In the other she carried a bag with some barbecue flesh.

'Konnichiwa, Iggy.'

The younger woman hugged her shortly before grabbing the bag and throwing it in the luggage space.

'Let's go. We are a bit late.'

_Where could be her phone?_

Sakura weared a skirt with no visible pockets.

When they sat in the car Alice used her left hand to grab her own phone. She would pretend, that it would have dialed by itself. It had happened before that a move unlocked her phone.

_A hidden pocket!_ She thought when the cellphone rang and Sakura pulled it out.

This would be hard.

Left side of the skirt, middle of the thigh.

'Uhm, Iggy, YOU are calling me.'

With an apologize she pulled her phone out and ended the call.

* * *

About half of an hour later they stood in front of Marguerites house.

It was an old brick house. But it was huge. The red tiles shimmered in the sunset slightly orange. The pillars, which held the porch, were almost three and a half meters high. The double door was made of oak wood and had, next to a modern bell a brass door knocker.

The house was built in the middle of a forest full of sequoia trees. A creek streamed down a hill next to them. The gravel way, which led them to the door, shimmered in the dying sunlight.

A note was pinned at the knocker.

* * *

_Go around the house to the garden. I will be there and wait for you to show up._

_Meg._

* * *

Alice was the first at the door. After reading the note, she grabbed Sakuras left arm and hooked her in. Praying, that she didn't lost her stealing skills, she reached to the hidden pocket and grabbed the phone.

Pulling her hand out, she waited that Sakura would notice it, but nothing happened.

Glad, that everything went out like expected so far, she led her around the corner of the house.

Suddenly, Sakura stiffened up and wanted to go backwards.

'You said, it will be just the three of us!', she whispered in Alice ear.

'Oh, yes. And I'm sorry. I didn't knew that Meg would invite someone else.'

'I ... I'm going.'

'MEG~', Alice suddenly called the Canadian.

Alistairs back straightened when he heard her voice.

Alice felt a bit sorry, he had thought, that it would be just Meg and him.

She dragged Sakura to the table and forced her to sit down.

She herself went to Marguerite and Kumarie.

* * *

'Everything went alright.'

'Do you have her phone?' Marguerite wanted to know.

'Yes I have it. My skills aren't rusty.', the british woman said with a grin on her face. 'What now?'

'We will let them have the time they need until they speak to each other. If they have started chatting, they won't want to stop.'

* * *

Quietly, Sakura looked at Alistair. When he turned to her, she quickly gazed away, to not meet his green eyes.

'I am not going to yell at you just because you look at me. You know, why they are doing this, aren't you?'

Sakura blushed and turned her head to look at him again. _He has such beautiful eyes,_she thought.

'I think they are trying to get us together. I remember a talk, I had with Francis. He said something about bringing friends together. Coupling or something like that.'

'Aye. He has given you the same lecture as me? Don't mind it. What I really wanted to know, if you also think, that we should pay them back?'

'What exactly do you mean by 'pay them back'?' She looked slightly worried. Alice had talked to her often and what her brother had done to her in the past had been horrible.

'It's nothing too bad. I mean, we should have a little fun and play a prank on them. As a lesson, don't you think?' A smile slowly crouched over his face.

'We will not hurt or injure them and the damage will not be forever?'

'Aye, if you want it that way.' He sighed. 'Alright. They will not be injured and the damage will fade away. They will survive it unharmed.'

'Okay, so what will we do?'

* * *

'Hey, Meg. Looks like they are warming up.'

'Like I said, once they started, they won't stop.'

Marguerite smiled while turning the flesh around. Kumarie sat beside her and waited. She wanted to have a piece, too.

Alice watched the two chatting nations at the table. They had booth lowered their voices, so she couldn't hear them, but this didn't mattered now. The first step was taken. Now everything would be like it should.

'What should I do about her phone? I never tried to give things back to the people without them knowing.'

'Never?'

'Never. Why are you asking?'

Marguerite smiled innocently. 'Because of the bottle of vodka, you once stole from Ivan's pocket, just to proof that you can do it. He never found out it was you, so I thought...'

'Oh, no. I think, I have to tell you what happened after you left...'

* * *

_She had really stole Russia's Vodka. Meg had left and now, she should get rid of this thing, before Ivan realized it._

_Francis had been near her. Quietly, she had crept up to him and tried to stuff the bottle in his pocket without him noticing._

_'Oh, mon amour', he had said, 'you should just say it, that you want to be with me tonight ~ You don't have to be so shy, petit lapin.'_

_'I don't want anything from you, you bloody pervert. And I'm not your little bunny! Bloody wanker...', she had mumbled while walking towards the russian nation._

_'Hey, Russia. Would you like to play a little game?' Ivan was a player. He loved it to play games. Everybody knew that._

_'What do you want to play? Oh, I know. A bit russian roulette, da? Maybe you'll win. But I have to warn you: I never lost until now ~' _

_His cheerful tone had sent shivers down her spine._

_'No, I thought more about 'Truth or Dare'. What do you think, will you play with me?'_

_It hadn't taken long._

_'Da. You asked me, so I will start, if it's alright.'_

_'Of course.' This had been predictable._

_'So, what do you choose, truth or dare?' Alice had hated the innocent smile he gave her._

_Truth and she had known, that she had to answer an uncomfortable question. Dare and she had to say 'Goodbye' to her good life._

_'Truth.' The smaller evil in her opinion._

* * *

_'Da. It might seem a bit strange, but please answer. Why are all of you hating me so much? Why do you fear me?'_

_A bad question. A really, really bad the truthfully answer would have been: 'You are the largest country. You are having such a strong relationship with your 2p, that he controls you sometimes. You are mentally unstable and violent. You never take things serious. The life is a game for you and you don't mind it, if others lose their lifes.'_

_Never, she had decided, never would she tell him the truth. She probably wouldn't come out alive._

_'We don't hate you, Ivan. You are such a large country and you have to be a good representative for every single part. None of us can really understand how hard it has to be. And because of this, we can't really understand, what you think. When people don't understand other persons or things, they try to distance oneself from the person. I think this can be mistaken as fear. And you are always having the Baltic states, don't you?'_

_Please, don't beat me to death. Please, don't beat me to death... She had repeated in her thoughts._

_Ivan had smiled innocently as ever. 'Thank you, for your open words Iggy!' And then he had done something unexpected and not pleasurable. Ivan had pulled her into a bonebreaking tight hug._

_'Nothing to thank about. Would you please lose your grip a bit, I can't breathe well.', she had managed to whisper._

_'Da, I'm sorry. I think it's your turn now.'_

_Alice had coughed a few times after she had been released._

_'Truth or dare?'_

_'I will take the dare.'_

* * *

_I'm sorry Francis. 'Go to Francis and touch booth pockets of his pants.'_

_'Dare is dare, isn't it?'_

_Alice had watched Ivan go to Francis and pull him in a bonecrushing hug._

_He had let go of him and tapped his own pockets. He couldn't find his Vodka._

_'Did you see my Vodka?'_

_'Non.' She still could hear the trembling tone in his voice._

_'Nyet... Why you don't show me, what in your pocket is?'_

_With a shaking hand the Frenchman had reached to his pocket._

_'Nyet. The other one.'_

_With an even more shaking hand, Francis had pulled out the Vodkabottle, which Alice had hidden in his pocket._

_'Kolkolkolkolkol' Out of nowhere the russian held the pipe in his hand._

_Francis had turned around and ran away as fast as he could._

_'A little hunt? Da, that's nice! Run and hide, I will find you, wherever you are ~ And then you will take your punishment like a man, won't you? I will love it to hear your screams. They will be music in my ears. And you always say, that you are the country of love, da? I wonder if your blood will taste lovely ~'_

_'Wow, I hope that frog has good legs.' Alice had whispered when Russia, after his little speech, began to run after the french and chase him._

* * *

'Oh.'

'Yes, there is nothing to say.'

The Canadian female was still speechless. She had always wondered, what had happened to her papa, when he came home with bruises all over his body. His shirt ripped apart and his chest bloodied. _Several broken ribs, _she had thought when she saw, how he moved.

'I think Russia caught him...' With that Meg began to tell the story.

'I have to admit, that I'm glad, that Ivan didn't kill him.' Alice felt even sadder than before.

* * *

**I apologize for letting you wait. **

**Please, review. It's always nice to hear what you like, and even if you are a hater, write, I would want to have something to laugh about. (And I have no idea what prank Sakura and Alistair will play, I'm thankful for every idea.)**

**The ... thing ... with Russia was from an old rp with a friend. TeselectaL, thanks again for throwing Hetalia-Mangas at me, till I started reading. **

**And I still don't know, why I wrote Russia like that. **

**And now to the stuff, you can skip, when you like ;)**

**Like I said before, my cat died, so I didn't really was in the mood to write romance. Then exams... I still haven't finished. **

**Then a new idea for a fanfiction popped up in my head and I started to write it, too (And it's time stealing to do research about ghost and demon summoning rituals and stuff).**

**So I had much to do...**

**And one thing everyone will learn: Creativity is a bitch. That's a fact.**

**And with this beautiful words, thank you for reading and goodbye ~**


End file.
